User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Rayman 2 The Great Escape
One of the Greatest when playing Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers, using Rayman 2 Engine. Here, this is Rayman 2 The Great Escape, indicates that leftovers from Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers, But the same thing is look different game for sometime. The Difference Menu looks good, while wondering to compare something. At least, Donald Duck Goin' Quackers for PC does not work set Resolution by medium and High, in case it will be crashes. Differences between Donald Duck Goin' Quackers Language Select These are Language Select, look a different in right, there's a flag to changed to Spanish. Main Menu The Main Menu Screen was looks good probably, in case Site Rayman2 removed for Donald Duck Goin' Quackers, which it was with publisher for Disney Interactive. Site Rayman2 is the Official Website for Rayman2.com, it was later then, archived on Wayback Machine, since the website was gone, at least it was re-released for Gog.com. Load or Save I get to know what compared for Load/Save Screen, it was exactly maxes 5 saves since we know when completing 100% for Donald Duck Goin' Quackers. I suppose that was used Rayman 2 Engine some reason, sometime i realized that leftovers from Donald Duck Goin' Quackers in Nintendo 64 Version, but i'm not surely when this game was look different. There's also a Cancelled early production for 2D Rayman 2 Prototype, in case it can be unlocked on PlayStation unless 90% Complete. Pause Menu I was remember during Pause Menu Screen was slightly Different, in Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers, here you can Leave the Level by selecting Gyro's Lab. So when Rayman 2 has different to Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Pause Screen, in case you can Abandon (Quit without Saving) and The Hall of Doors, it includes Site Rayman2 due when you pause it, you may visit that website on archived wayback machine. In the Options Menu, Rayman 2 lacks Language Select for PC during paused, but you can still change language on Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. As you see, Rayman 2 includes HUD during paused, by seeing Yellow Lums are collected, and the Cages you rescued, as well you collected Four Masks. Options in Pause Menu It lacks the Language Select for Rayman 2, as you know in right, Donald Duck Goin' Quackers allows Choose language during paused. By Improving choose language, this is like Rayman 2 on main menu before selecting language this. I got to know what Rayman 2 lacked the Language Select, so you can change language on Donald Duck Goin' Quackers while you paused game, So instead, this language select menu looks different like main menu. Video Options The Video Options, Perhaps Rayman 2 Allows High Resolution which in case, Donald Duck Goin' Quackers don't work, instead you choose Low Resolution. since it was problem game when changing Resolution to High or Medium. When you change Resolution for Donald Duck Goin' Quackers, it will crashes the game. Luminosity is perhaps can increased the brightness, I have no idea i was use this. Gameplay Yesterday, I decided to install Rayman 2: The Great Escape, one of those it was re-released game for gog.com, I really don't know since the website is gone. for Site Rayman2. But as you can see, the voices are different, like PlayStation Version. Although the game was very good, it was basically when i start new game, it seems when first level called The Clearing, although the level was loaded, and it crashes, I Decided enable Data Execution Prevention (DEP) then i can play it. I'm suppose i have done 00,5% Complete, due this is first time i want play game, there are lot major Yellow Lums must be collected. It seems Rayman 2 The Great Escape also used engine with Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers, the game looks different as including 4 levels, but i know when there's a Gyro, as well you can change clothes. Just when, now 00,8% Complete, i haven't done yet to collecting some Yellow Lums. I will check it out when there's a difference soon. Anything else? When i have play this game, i'll have finish something to add article pages i want. each when it was missing some pages, i barely need with aikatsu content. as well aikatsu stars, and more. But we should know when i was busy. Thanks. Category:Blog posts